


Rebuild

by Ka5hew



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, FrattWeek, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka5hew/pseuds/Ka5hew
Summary: Frank rebuilds his family and life with Matt
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Fratt Week





	Rebuild

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short piece I wanted to do for Frattweek, the prompt was ‘Family’.

He didn’t really realise when it happened, but it happened slowly. 

At first it was just one or two nights a week. He would meet Matt on one of the rooftops, cold air and black skies, they would work together, help each other out, and some nights, he would stay around at Matt’s place. 

At first, he was careful. Careful not to move anything, careful about where he went and what he said, but after a while, the two of them learned each other’s habits, and they worked like clockwork. 

By then, Frank was staying around almost every night. 

Matt still went to work during the day, so Frank kept busy, cleaning his guns, looking after the house, and eventually he got a job. 

It was a small job, started off as volunteering at the local animal shelter, but once Matt suggested that it could be useful, it became much more permanent. 

Plus, Frank liked dogs. 

Soon, his life started to feel like it was picking itself up again. Less and less was he in a state of anger, and soon the grief and guilt of his past mistakes washed away into his memories. 

He still missed Maria and the kids, he didn’t think he could ever stop missing them, but with Matt, he finally felt like he’d found another home. 

It wasn’t long before their two lives were almost completely intertwined. 

Curtis and David would often visit the apartment, sometimes for a chat, sometimes for serious business. Curtis helped out a lot when him and Matt got into trouble, and David would bring his kids around when he knew things had been tense. 

Amy would also come over. Her and Matt had become surprisingly good friends, and it brought out a long lost warmth to see how they laughed and talked. Matt was always too nice to her, and whether the other man admitted it or not, he definitely had a soft spot for her.

Karen was also a nice addition to the people in his new life. She was usually accompanied by Nelson, but the four of them would have take out at least once a week. It was awkward at first, but after a while, even Foggy warmed up to Frank, more or less.

The biggest change, however, was in Matt. 

The first time Frank met him, he walked around as though he carried the world on his back, but now, he was happier, freer, more light hearted. 

He smiled more, laughed more, joked around. And Frank loved it. 

Sometimes, when it was just the two of them after a long day, they would just sit together on the sofa, Matt would lean into him, bringing warmth to both of them, and Frank would read aloud to him until he asleep.   
It was peaceful, and different to before, but that didn’t mean all of his problems were suddenly gone.   
He still had nights where he woke up in cold sweat, and there were still days when he feared that he would loose everything again. 

But he didn’t, and him and Matt still went out as the Punisher and Daredevil, they still fought crime, and Frank never stopped killing those criminals, but with Matt, he didn’t feel like that was all that was left of his life. 

It gave him hope, and a home, and that was all he needed.


End file.
